


America's Next Top Model (Destiel Version)

by jensenradckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Angry Sex, Bottom Dean, Competition, Dom Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gentle Dom Castiel, Gentle Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Model Castiel, Model Dean, Modeling, Rough Sex, Sarcastic Castiel, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenradckles/pseuds/jensenradckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has been entered into this competition by his brother, Sam. He meets all his competitors and some he likes and some he hates. He meets obnoxious Castiel Novak, they immediately annoy each other. Throughout the competition we see the rise and fall of intercontestant relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas taken from the show America's Next Top Model, no copyright infringement intended.  
> \----------  
> This is my first long fic, I'm really excited to write and expand on it and explore through the lives of the contestants in the model house.

Dean chewed his bottom lip anxiously as cameramen set up lights and tripods all around him trying to find the best angles for the first shoot. Producers and crew were bustling around him and the tension in the room was strung tight. There were seventeen of the best models in America here, and after shooting today, it would be narrowed down to the top twelve. Today was a day Dean never thought would come when Sam had told him he entered him into the competition and his palms were sweating and he couldn't stop wringing his hands. He had only ever really done a couple of minor modelling gigs and appearances in Lawrence. He had spent hours practising in his mirror at home, learning his angles, researching the different professional poses and binge watching America’s Next Top Model for hours on end. He would never have thought in a million years that he would be good enough make the final seventeen. The glare of bright studio lights and huge cameras was so surreal, and he was sure he just caught a fleeting glimpse of Pamela Barnes’ glossy, perfect hair amongst the production team. Shakily, Dean reassured himself that he had gotten in and beaten thousands of applications. There had to be a reason he was here, right?  
“All models backstage now!” barked a loud, exasperated-looking man who was rushing around and scribbling obsessively on his clipboard. Dean felt his heart thump in his throat as he followed the other models to the set door.  
“Oi Dean!” said an unfamiliar deep voice behind him. Startled, Dean turned around to see Gordon Walker striding towards him. He had a flash of rage in his large, white eyes and his broad body was only barely covered by the lime silly string. Dean felt slightly intimidated by his stare. He gave him a shaky grin.  
“This is it buddy,” Dean replied, and gave him a light punch on his shoulder. Gordon looked stiff and unwelcoming and Dean’s blood ran cold with the look he was given.   
“Bring it on… mate.” Gordon countered sarcastically. “I got my eye on you.” Dean didn't doubt him one bit. He opened his mouth to respond but Gordon had already pushed to the front of the queue, flexing his arms and rolling his shoulders.   
“Competitive much,” Dean muttered under his breath. His heart was throbbing in his chest as he looked around at the other models. Everyone looked uneasy, exposed and half naked, precious parts covered in silly string. Dean caught the gaze of a pale dark haired girl, and cast him a agonised look which relaxed Dean in a bizarre way.  
“You guys are on in two minutes!” shouted a man with an earpiece and a radio. This is it, Dean thought. I've got this.  
+++  
Gordon was first on and Dean watched him as he positioned himself on the catwalk, waving at the screaming crowd. He looked self-assured and confident – a bit too much so if you ask Dean. He was off and walking before the cameraman could even say go. Shots of string from the crowd fired at him straight away as he made his way down the stairs. Everyone backstage was watching him on the screen, a little disconcerted among themselves. Gordon wasn't walking like the laid-back, trendy male models Dean had seen on TV. He stomped down the runway like an angry thug, stopping at various points to flex and almost growl. Even though the amount of string being thrown at him was incredible, he seemed to be losing his base layer rapidly. Dean could sense an imminent nudity-related disaster. He seemed to be in his own world, throwing off every strand of silly string. When he got to the end of the walkway, the camera’s flashed and he let out an unnecessarily loud roar, flexing his arms to above his head, revealing a large expanse of underarm hair.  
“What is he doing?” said one of the girls. Before anyone could find the words to answer, the image on the screen changed the backstage atmosphere into loud laughter and shock. Gordon had one piece of string trailed across his chest. Everywhere else was exposed. Astonished, Dean trailed his eyes down the screen. Gordon was completely and utterly buck naked.  
+++  
The next few contestants were fortunately not as disastrous as Gordon, and Dean felt generally okay with the competition shown. First came a tanned, doe-eyed girl named Lisa – She seemed cool and confident and she had all the male contestants drooling backstage. Much to Dean’s disappointment, Lisa was fully covered. Up next was Gadreel, a tall and expansive man with razor sharp cheekbones and penetrating eyes. He looked the spitting image of famous catwalk models Dean had poured over for weeks. Dean looked nothing like him, and he grimaced, his confidence knocked. He had some significant competition already. After watching Kevin’s short, slightly awkward walk, Jo’s confident and casual saunter down the walkway, Balthazar and Ruby, it was Dean’s turn. Almost dizzy with nerves, Dean walked unsteadily to the side of the stage and was blinded by the shock of white twinkles that glittered in the audience. He breathed in and out, heart hammering. You can do this. Keep your eyes forward and shoulders pushed back, Dean thought over and over again.   
“3, 2, 1, go!” Awoken from his anxious fretting, Dean stepped out onto the platform, giving the audience his best attitude. A loud cheer erupted from the audience and Dean felt a rush of enthusiasm inside of him, emerald eyes glinting in the stage lights. He then quickly walked down the stairs and headed down the runway. He kept focused, making sure his best angles were exaggerated within his walk. An load of string landed of his head, and then within seconds he could barely see through the thick ropes of lime green. No wonder Gordon threw it all off, Dean thought. He desperately needed to remove some of the string so he didn't end up stepping off the stage, but he noticed that it looked better when it was stripped slowly and seductively at the end. Eventually, he reached the end of the stage and suddenly he felt exposed, more than he did before. The professionals made it look so easy. The heat, the screaming crowd, the photographers and the lights were so overwhelming and Dean could barely focus on his modelling. Panicking now, he grabbed a handful of string on his shoulder and pulled it off slowly, staring straight into the camera. A few more screams echoed from the audience and Dean held his gaze with the lens until he had turned and headed back and then it was over and he was standing cold outside the backstage door. Wow, Dean thought. That went so much better than he thought.  
+++  
About half an hour later, the challenge was finished and the contestants were still backstage. Most people occupying the white leather sofas. It had been a long day of filming, interviewing and practising and a small amount of people had dozed off. Dean didn't blame them, the whole experience was draining, overwhelming and nerve racking.   
“I can’t believe that was the first challenge.” droned a chestnut haired girl called Meg who was settled between a short Asian boy with floppy hair and Abbey, a tall red-haired girl who seemed way too solemn for Dean’s taste.  
“It wasn't so bad,” Kevin replied. “Could've been worse. One year, they had to catwalk down the side of a building.”   
“Piece of cake.” Ash interjected, his mouth full of complimentary cheeseburger. Dean cringed at his mullet. Wasn't this meant to be for fashion models?  
“I think we haven’t got the worst of it yet,” Dean added, glancing at the contestants, “But it should be pretty awesome.”   
“You were pretty good out there Dean.” Kevin replied, giving him a reassuring grin. It did nothing to calm the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He still smiled back, he had felt rather assured with his walk, and he just hoped that Pamela thought the same. Most of the contestants were friendly and despite the general stereotype of a model, Dean hoped he would get to spend at least a few weeks in a house with them. That was until he heard a voice from behind him.  
“How does he expect to have a runway career with those bow legs?” laughed a low, gravelly voice. Dean turned around the look across the room and was met by a small group of contestants gathered around a small laptop watching reruns of everyone’s walks. Dean’s was playing on the screen and they were all giggling at the guy’s remark, watching Dean’s walk critically. Annoyance bubbled up inside him. He walked over, upset.  
“Hey, I heard that!” Dean snapped, clenching his fists as he frowned at the group of contestants. Anna, Cole and Hannah all stopped laughing, guilt flashing across their faces.   
“I didn't say it quietly.” He said, smirking up at him. Dean felt his mind fill with insults he could throw back at him but couldn't come up with a single suitable one. He was slightly shorter than Dean, tanned with a flat torso, shapely arms and he was wearing black skinny jeans. He had messy black hair that was falling over his eyebrows and incredibly blue eyes. Dean glanced down at his lips and five o'clock shadow. There was something so frustratingly… striking about him. Dean narrowed his eyes.  
“Keep your thoughts to yourself asshole.” Dean snapped, heat rising up his neck.  
“I’m Castiel by the way, if you want to put a name to the face that’s gonna kick your ass in this competition.  
“Castiel?” Dean snorted at the name. “What kind of name is that?”  
“A unforgettable one, it makes me stand out.” Cas replied sharply, giving him a stony glare.   
“Sorry princess,” Dean mumbled, sniggering as Castiel turned away, sighing. The recently dissipated tension began to build in the room again as they realised that five of the seventeen gathered there would be going home tonight. Dean’s throat began to close in on itself, he was less confident with how his walk went since Castiel’s offhand comment. After tonight, they would know who the top twelve models in the country are, and that’s when the real competition begins and they move into the Top Model house.   
“Okay guys, get ready for Pamela to come in and score you for your walks.” The producer said through the speaker. Dean twisted his hands together.   
“Do your worst,” Castiel smiled to him.  
“You too dickhead.” Dean smirked back. The atmosphere in the room changed as Pamela entered the room in five inch heels, her glossy hair and perfect facial features being touched-up by assistants. Dean couldn't quite believe his eyes. The world’s most influential supermodel was just metres away from him – and she was going to be judging his modelling. It was a dream come true. He could hear a few gasps behind him.  
“Damn,” Gordon mumbled. Dean shot him an icy look, feeling as though the integrity of his role model was reduced with that comment. Pamela sank into her judge’s seat, smiling at the contestants with her pearly whites and light, green eyes. After introducing the show and reminding everyone of prize, she began to comment on the photos. Dean’s hands were clammy, his heart racing as she got nearer to his name.  
“First up – Lisa!” Lisa walked forward to stand in front of her. “Girl, you were fierce. I loved your posture and you managed to keep a strong, sensual look throughout. The only thing I’d say to improve on is lift your chin a little higher but other than that, you really brought it tonight. You’re through to the next round of America’s Next Top Model. Next up, Balthazar.” She said, and Lisa looked thrilled as she returned to the place she was standing in and Balthazar stepped up. “I loved the balance of your work and you had the perfect mix of sex appeal and high fashion. It was a little on the camp side though, so you’ll need to pay attention to catwalk advice from Bela to toughen up your walk. You are through to the next round.” Balthazar thanked her graciously and returned to his place. “Gordon please,” and Gordon stepped up to the mark. “Gordon, er I don’t know what to say. It was frankly unacceptable. I don’t think that anyone here tonight was prepared to see that much of you so soon. I’m sorry, you will be going home tonight.” The room erupted into laughter, eyes on Gordon. He was fuming, eyes bulging from his head, a bead of sweat trailing down his neck as he clenched his fists. Dean winked at him, mouthing “Good job pal!”  
“Next up, Dean!” Pamela announced. Dean froze, his pulse quickening and he could feel a small headache arise in his temples. This was it. He was suddenly hyper aware of all the cameras surrounding him as he held his posture. The amount of hope he held in the next words she spoke. “I have to say Dean, I’m very impressed. You had a strong start and managed to pull off a perfect walk. However, you were a little shaky towards the end and your ending pose was weaker in comparison to the rest of your walk. You’re through to the next round of America’s Next Top Model.” Dean blushed, he felt as though the biggest weight had just been lifted off his shoulders. He tried not to smile too much, his role model had said she was impressed with him. He breathed a sigh of relief and thanked her, returning to his place.   
“Castiel.” Pamela said. Dean lifted his gaze to Castiel, who seemed not to even flinch at the mention of his name. He looked so relaxed and calm, his side profile screaming hot male model without even trying. Asshole, Dean thought.  
“Your walk was almost perfect, and so professional – considering this stage of the competition! I have to say, you have one of the most memorable faces here. Well done.” Castiel smiled to himself, raising his eyebrows as he met Dean’s stare.  
“Good effort though Dean,” Castiel said when he returned to his place.   
“Bite me.” Dean replied, rolling his eyes. Castiel didn't receive any criticisms. How had this happened? It was only going to make him more obnoxious than he already was. The name were called out one by one and the seventeen finally became twelve. Much to Dean’s utter joy, Castiel won. Along with Lisa, Balthazar, Dean and Castiel, Meg, Benny, Gadreel, Ash, Kevin, Ruby, Cole and Anna got through to the next round, and would be sharing a house together.

Kevin Tran  
I’m just so pleased I got through, now my mum can’t be disappointed with me any more for not getting into Harvard.

Benny Lafitte  
I can’t wait to tell my wife, she’ll be so proud of me.

Castiel Novak  
I mean, I knew I was going to win so, wasn't much of a surprise.  
The others were sent home and gave their awkward, disappointed goodbyes before disappearing behind the studio. Dean couldn't stop himself from laughing behind a fist as Gordon stomped off, cursing loudly for everyone to hear. The realisation hit Dean then, he was through! Excitement flooded through him as they were led outside with the production team to a parked coach outside to travel to their accommodation. After a few minutes of chatting to Kevin and Benny, they made they made their way to the coach and loaded their suitcases in. Dean was desperate to see the house, imagining a huge, modern building overlooking the glittering Miami Ocean. He began to regret being angry at Sam for signing him up for this. It was already a fun experience and Dean felt like he was on some amazing school trip – publicity wasn't his thing but he had barely noticed the cameras that surrounded them. Sam was right – he needed this. Maybe this could be his big break.  
+++

Four hours later, Dean was seated in a large, white kitchen with glossy worktops and cupboards stacked with endless supplies of food. It’s clean French windows opened out onto a large balcony overlooking the sea, packed with sun loungers and small tables, and there was even a pool built into it. The house was surrounded by rows of palm trees. It was like living a dream. As the evening dusk darkened the sky, the celebration of making the final twelve continued. The worries of the competition had slipped away – for now at least while he had a couple of beers in him. Slight tipsy, Dean had wandered into the living room and sank into the sofa, sipping on his third beer.  
“Um, personal space?” muttered a voice next to him and Dean nearly jumped out of his skin, jolting him grip and spilling beer onto the side of the sofa. He turned around to see Castiel sitting right next to him. He looked tired, blue eyes hooded lazily raking across Dean with intense judgement.   
“Jesus fucking Christ.” Dean said, clutching his heart.  
“No I’m Castiel.”  
“Okay whatever Cas.”  
“My name is Castiel you caveman.” Castiel returned.  
“Well now it’s Cas.” Dean stated, sipping his beer again and propping his arm up on the back of the sofa. Cas sighed, glaring forwards and turning his phone off.  
“Hey boys.” A voice like liquid caramel drawled, and they looked over to see Meg sauntering in the living room wearing skimpy pyjamas, followed by Anna, Ruby and Lisa. Dean admired Lisa for a minute, wondering whether the girls had already begun the weird bitching all girls seemed to do together. If he wasn't so focused of winning this damn thing, he would’ve already attempted to flirt with her. He had always been smooth with women, it had got to the point where he didn't even need to try any more, it was getting kind of boring doing the same old thing every night. Anyway, Lisa seemed to be the girl that all the male contestants had a thing for, at least the not married ones. He didn't think it would be worth the effort. If the entire male cast was into her, it wouldn't even be worth the effort. Dean looked around the room at the remaining twelve participants, scanning out the competition.  
“Are you even serious about this whole modelling thing? Like you don’t exactly look like a model. You look more like a butch biker guy.” Castiel said, looking at Dean and in the corner of his eye he could see a cameraman edge closer to them, seemingly snapping up any possible argument that could happen.   
“Oh man, please. Are you really that insecure in your modelling skills that you feel the need to knock mine?” Dean said, his head resting on the back on the sofa.  
“I see you as no competition.” Cas smirked, giving him a very obvious once over.  
“Is that so? What the fuck gave you the biggest ego trip in the world?” Dean snapped.  
“Nothing, I just know I’m good, and better than you.” Cas replied coolly, running a hand through his hair.  
“Oh my God, who put that stick up your ass?” Dean said, uncomfortable now, shifting in his seat.   
“Dick up whose ass?” Meg chipped in.  
“Stick, not dick.” Dean emphasized, blush creeping up his neck. Cas winked at him when they made eye contact again.  
“Fucking asshole.” Dean muttered, going to find another drink.   
+++  
As the night progressed and the eleven tipsy contestants (minus tee total Benny) were gradually getting more drunk, settling into the sofa, falling on top of one another in a comfortable squash for a team building, introductory game of never have I ever.  
“Never have I ever…” Kevin began, pausing to think. “Had a threesome.” Unsurprisingly, Meg, Cas, Dean, Ash and Balthazar all took a shot.  
“Never have I ever had a 5 person orgy.” Lisa laughed as Dean, Cas and Ash all took another shot.  
“Never have I ever given a blowjob,” Anna said proudly, as if she had been waiting for her turn so she could announce that she had never had a dick in her mouth. She was inevitably met by a lot of nudging and teasing as Dean, Cas, Meg, Balthazar, Lisa and Ruby all threw back the tequila. By the end of the night, Dean had learnt that Cas gives a lot of head in a lot of different places.   
“What can I say, I’m good at sucking dick.” He had shrugged proudly. He had also learnt that Ash is into a lot of weird shit, Anna and Kevin are totally innocent virgins and Lisa is the most boring person he had ever met. As much as he hated to say it but Castiel intrigued him.   
“There’s a note through the door guys!” Ruby shouted from the hallway, walking in waving a card around.  
“Room assignments.” She announced. Dean’s heart plummeted. If the producers knew about the inevitable arguments and dramatic footage that would come from Dean and Cas being put together, they would definitely jump at the chance.  
“There are six rooms of two and one suite on the top floor for the challenge winners of the following twelve weeks.” Benny read.  
“Together will be, Meg and Ruby.” The two girls hugged, clearly pleased they had been put together. Dean felt odd about the two of them being together, getting a weird feeling about it.   
“Lisa and Anna, Balthazar and Gadreel, Ash and Kevin, Benny and Cole and finally, Castiel and Dean.” Of course, Dean thought. This is just his luck.  
“If it’s any consolation, I’m just as annoyed as you, except I’m stuck with an imbecile with less brain cells than layers he’s wearing.” Cas said, clapping Balthazar on the shoulder.  
“Ugh,” Dean moaned. “So annoyed that I’m stuck with that insufferable bastard.” Dean said loudly to Ash, and was met with an understanding look from Ash, but an icy glare from those unforgettable blue eyes.  
+++  
It had only been five minutes since the room arrangements had been announced and Dean was already fed up. Cas had called the comfier bed with the sea view and had told Dean that he was forbidden from farting, snoring or talking.   
“This isn’t just your room you know jackass,” Dean said, frustrated as Cas slung the contents of his suitcase into the wardrobe. Dean wasn’t unpacking, just putting his suitcase at the end of your bed, he felt that it was just tempting fate if he did.   
“I want to pretend it is so I don’t have to put up with you.” Cas replied tartly.  
“What are you twelve? Grow up. I’m sharing with you, so suck it up and deal with it.” They went on like this for a while, swearing and sharp comments were frequent and it appeared that they couldn’t say one nice thing to each other. Dean was so damn close to breaking his perfect jaw that he had to practically push his hands down, forcing himself not to lose it. Castiel was an absolute prick – what had Dean ever done to him? Now reduced to an icy silence, Dean rolled over under his sheets, glaring at Cas’s side of the room. He looked peaceful – almost normal – until he caught Dean staring at him.  
“What the fuck do you want?” he said cuttingly.  
“Sorry for having eyes, princess. Didn't realise I wasn't worthy enough to glance in your precious direction.” Dean said grumpily.  
“Look at me all you want babe, just don’t expect me to look at you back.”   
Dean shook his head, turning back over. Even with his eyes closed and his back to him, he could feel Cas’s eyes burning holes in the back of his head as he drifted off to an uneasy sleep.


	2. The Competition Begins

Waking up in the Top Model house was weird, and Dean hated (and loved) watching Cas wake up in the bed next to his. He had impressive bed hair and Dean couldn’t help but laugh.  
“I’m a hundred times more attractive than you, even when I’m half asleep.” Cas mumbled.  
“And you still manage to be an asshole. Great.” Dean sighed. Today was their first real challenge as the final twelve, and it was fair to say that he was shitting it. Dean pulled back the curtains, letting in thick rays of golden light and looking at the view out of the window.  
“Wakey wakey eggs and bakey,” he said and Cas rolled over and buried further into his pillows, pulling the sheets over his head.  
“I’m a vegetarian.” Cas muttered.  
“Fine whatever, wakey wakey vegetables and sadness.” Dean said, retrieving his wash bag and heading to the bathrooms.  
+++  
When they were all washed and dressed, coach pulled up outside. Cas was wearing distractingly tight jeans that hugged his ass in all the right ways and he knew it. They all clambered into the bus and headed to the mystery destination of the first challenge. They pulled up to what looked like a normal set building and they all piled out, complaining of headaches and hangovers. They were met by Pamela and a small Chinese man.  
“Hello my little rays of sunshine,” Pamela beamed. “Welcome to the first challenge. May I please introduce you all to our celebrity photographer, Jon Ling . Please, follow me inside,” Pamela said, and the group were guided inside by the producer with the radio. In the room lay a bath filled with ice and water. They all knew exactly what was about to happen. The cameraman, who Dean had recently found out was called Jerry, caught their reactions to the challenge announcement on camera.  
Ash  
Amigo, when I see a tub of icy water, I know exactly what’s gonna happen, and I don’t like it.  
Dean  
How am I meant to pose in icy water? I’m gonna be too busy checking my balls haven’t retreated back into my body.  
“Your first challenge will be to take some strikingly hot photos posting in a bath filled with ice,” Pamela grinned. There were groans from the whole group and Lisa had turned a greenish white. However, to Dean’s dismay, when he looked over at Cas, he looked completely unfazed, almost ready for anything. They read out the pairs they would be posing in one by one and it only took Dean a minute to realise who he would be paired with.   
“Dean and Castiel.” Pamela read out from her sheet.  
“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Dean muttered quietly, but loud enough for Cas, and probably the cameras to hear.  
“Should be fun princess.” Cas replied, coming up behind Dean and patting him on the ass. Dean was speechless and he flushed a bright red from his chest to his cheeks. He tried to look smug and annoyed but that slap had thrown him completely off balance. He couldn’t tell if it irritated him or-  
“FIRST UP! Ruby and Gadreel!”  
Dean snapped back into reality as the two contestants made their way onto the set as the others stood by and watched. The studio was a lit stage with two dark grey walls and an actual tub of ice, surrounded by cameras and producers. Dean shuddered, picturing being plunged into the water – shivering and posing next to Cas.  
“Oh my God!” Ruby squawked as she stepped into the tub. She was followed by an impassive Gadreel who appeared to be unaffected by the water, though he stiffened considerably when in contact with the bath.  
“Now I want you to look like you’re having some kind of sexual contact – maybe wrap your arms around each other?” Jon Ling ordered, gesturing and scurrying around with his camera. Gadreel clumsily rested his arm on Ruby’s shoulder, smouldering at the camera as Ruby tilted her head back, lips parted and eyes focused. Dean had to resist the urge to laugh as he saw how uncomfortable they looked together.  
“No, no, no! More passion!” Jon Ling screamed. They looked unsure what to do and so they simply pressed against each other more and tried to make their expression more expressive. Dean could tell they were both paralysed by the cold, Dean was past fussing at this point, it was borderline anxiety attack. The next pairs tried to bring something new to the table in each shoot. Balthazar even suggested dunking Anna under the water first; she unsurprisingly protested. Meg basically sucked Benny’s face off and when he got out the tub, Dean gave him a sympathetic look and patted him on the shoulder as he went to get dry. Lisa barely touched Ash, she was pale from the cold and it seemed that next to a mullet-clad guy wearing minimal clothing in a tub of ice was the last place she wanted to be. Seeing Kevin and Cole attempting to look sexual was not something Dean had ever or would ever want to see. Before he knew it, he had to get into the bath with Cas and Jon was so frustrated with the models that Dean worried that he would explode if they stepped one toe out of line. After hair and make-up, and they had changed into their tight black trunks, Dean entered the ice tub. Sharp, prickling daggers of ice hit his skin as he submerged his body in the water. Taking a sharp intake of breath, he positioned himself to where he knew was his best angle. His heart hammered as he tried to ignore the ten other contestants wrapped in towels and watching him , including Pamela, who’s full red lips were spread into a smirk. Cas soon slipped into the water next to Dean. He didn't even flinch. At first they posed separately, avoiding all physical contact.  
“NO, NO, NO! WHERE’S THE SEXUAL TENSION?” Jon screamed. Dean was breathing heavily now, feeling the chill seeping into his bones. He grabbed Cas by the arm and pulled his to his chest. The weight of Cas on top of him was making his insides churn as he held onto toned arms, and his chest pushed forward so they bodies were flush against one another – Cas was pretty damn heavy for someone who looks reasonably little.  
“MORE SEX APPEAL!” Jon protested, throwing an arm in the air. Before Dean could even make a move, Castiel had grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him against the side of the tub.   
“Ow!” Dean cried as he was slammed into the metal brim, sharp pain hitting his spine. Cas said nothing, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck and pulling him closer, climbing into his lap. Dean was breathing heavily now, his chest panting against Cas. He couldn’t make eye contact with him right now, not while he was sat in his lap.  
“EYE CONTACT DEAN!” Jon barked. Dammit, what is this dick doing? Dean had thought to himself as Cas carded a hand through his hair. Slowly, he looked at Cas and his breath caught in his throat as he was completely facing him, lost in those extraordinarily blue eyes. Dean felt as though he was underwater and he couldn’t feel or sense anything beyond the heat from where Cas’s fingers were pressing into his back and from what seemed like miles away, Jon Ling was shouting with happiness. The camera flashed and Dean couldn’t tear his eyes away, extremely aware of Cas’s ass in his lap.   
“Done!” Jon announced. Dean sighed with relief and pushed Cas off him, shaking his head and standing up.   
“Jeez, Cas, give a guy some warning. You could've broken my fucking head open.” Dean said, climbing out of the tub. Cas followed him out looking rather pleased with himself. The other models around him were laughing together, but Lisa looked like she was about to faint.  
“Right! Everyone get dried off and Gabriel will tell you where you should be going afterwards.” Pamela exclaiming, clapping her perfectly manicured hands together and then gesturing at a short, cheerful man holding a pile of fluffy towels. They all grabbed one, drying off and Dean gasped angrily as Cas slapped his towel against Dean’s ass as he walked past.  
“Ow!” Dean exclaimed. “Stop touching my ass!”  
“Only when you stop looking at mine.” Cas winked. Dean swore the guy was bipolar or something because one minute they were screaming the house down and the next, Cas was smirking and winking at him. Dean grumbled to himself, rubbing his hair with a towel as they all followed Gabriel into a small room off the side where Pamela was waiting. Dean didn't know if he would ever be used to seeing her.   
“I’m sure you’re all eager to know who won the keys to the Top Model suite today, and access to a   
full wardrobe supplied by Next magazine.” Pamela said facing the group, but mostly for the camera.  
“First up,” she continued. “Ruby and Gadreel. Let’s take a look at your shot.” A photograph appeared on the screen behind her of Ruby next to Gadreel. She had one hand on his shoulder and he was looking straight into the camera. “Guys, this is awkward, disjointed to say the least. This is not what I wanted from you for this challenge. You’re going to have to get over your physical boundaries and learn to model in order to stay in this competition. Next up, Balthazar and Anna.” Pamela announced, turning around to face the screen. A photo showed. It wasn’t necessarily bad, it just looked… weird. Anna was moving away from Balthazar and he was pressing closer to him. “Now, this is not a bad shot, however it could use some work. I dislike how forced it looks, you need to learn to keep it natural in front of the camera, no matter how unnatural it feels. Anna, remember to keep your chin up hon.” She said, smiling warmly at the pair. “Next! Benny and Meg.” Pamela turned to the screen. “Meg you took what I wanted and multiplied it by ten, and not in a good way. I love your enthusiasm, just tone it down a bit. Don’t take the requests so literally.” Meg scowled at Benny as though it was his fault she came on too strong.  
“Benny, I like this, and I like your attitude in front of the camera, you really impressed Jon Ling today.” Benny smiled warmly at the praise. “Lisa and Ash.” Pamela said, a picture coming up on the screen. It was awful. Lisa had her arms crossed and she looked irritated while Ash had his arm around her shoulders. “What happened?” Pamela asked Lisa.  
“When I was a little kid, I nearly drowned in a lake in winter. I guess it brought back bad memories.” Lisa admitted.  
“I’m sorry,” Pamela said. “But this looks like a tenth grader trying to get with a girl on their first date.” Dean snorted at that. Pamela finished judging with Cole and Kevin, no one had received any sparkling reviews yet.  
“Dean and Castiel.” Pamela said, and they both stepped forward. Their photo showed on the screen and Dean blushed fiercely. Cas was pressed on top of him, one hand on his chest and they were so close to kissing. It was pretty intense, and Dean felt exposed in front of the whole group.   
“The purpose of the challenges is to put you in a situation that makes it almost impossible to work in. But you have worked so well together. You met exactly what I wanted from this challenge and more. Castiel, you won the last challenge and you are proving yourself to be a strong competitor. I expect great things from you. Keep it up.” Pamela nodded and Cas was practically preening as he was showered with praise. They returned to their places.   
“And so, the obvious winning pair of this challenge is, Dean and Castiel!” Pamela said, handing them each a glossy copy of their photos and a small key.   
“You owe me one.” Cas winked, patting Dean’s ass.  
+++  
Back at the Top Model house, Dean and Cas’s picture was displayed on a screen in the hallway as they walked through the door. Underneath was another screen with the challenge scores for each person. Dean and Cas were both at the top with two tens. They were followed by Balthazar and Anna with eights, Then Meg and Benny had sevens, Ruby and Gadreel with sixes, Kevin and Cole with fives and Lisa and Ash at the bottom with meagre fours. Dean glanced over at her and she was just gazing with dismay at the board, a tears formed in her eyes before she declared she had to go to bed before their first photo shoot tomorrow.  
“I’m going to go check out my suite.” Cas said, twirling the keys around his fingers.  
“Um ours.” Dean corrected, wincing at how much he sounded like a twelve year old girl.  
“Like you would have won without me Dean, you might as well face it, I am a better model than you.” Cas smirked, a camera creeping into the hall.  
“You’re also a bigger asshole than me.” Dean retorted.  
“How do you know how big his asshole is Dean?” Meg said, smoothing her hand up Cas’s bicep and Dean felt a prickle of jealously.   
“I don’t – that’s not what I said.” Dean said, storming upstairs. As it turns out, the key to the suite is just a physical representation of the prize. Dean knew that the door wouldn't have locked, God forbid he had a little privacy every now and then. Cameramen were around every corner and he couldn’t do anything without being watched. To his dismay, when he walked into the suite, he found a huge double bed in the middle of a lavishly furnished room. Dammit. Cas sauntered in, whistling when he saw the room.  
“Wait what? We have to share a bed?” Cas said.  
“I’m just as disappointed as you are.” Dean replied.  
“ I swear to God if you touch me with your feet I will knee you so hard in the balls you’ll feel it for the next 3 years.” Cas said, walking into the wardrobe. “Oh and no cover stealing. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers.   
“Do you never get tired of making me feel like shit?” Dean asked.  
“Uh no, no I don’t.” Cas replied. Great.  
Later that evening when they were lying in bed as far away from each other as they could get, Dean rolled over to catch Cas staring at him.  
“What?” he asked self-consciously.   
“Nothing.” Cas said, closing his eyes and rolling over, taking more than his fair share of sheets with him. Dean sighed and he could feel body heat radiating off him. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

Dean was the first to wake the next morning and he found himself wrapped around Castiel. Fuck. He scrambled away as quickly as he could without waking him. He looked down embarrassedly, he was sporting some pretty impressive morning wood. He knew he was a cuddler, but really? He ran a hand through his hair and looked around and was met by large camera lens.   
“Oh fuck.” Dean cursed. Jerry smiled.  
“Is there any chance you can erase that?” he asked hopefully. Jerry shook his head, still smiling. Sadistic bastard. Dean self-consciously covered his crotch and went to the en suite. Once Cas had gotten up and got his morning smoothie made of a load of shit like kale and various fruit and vegetables, they looked in the closet together. They had received instructions this morning through a note taped to the door of the closet from Gabriel that told them that they could pick one outfit. Cas clearly had no shame in his body as he stripped to his boxers and then bent over to rummage in a drawer. Dean noticed his shoulders first, broad and tanned, then his back muscles and then his ass. He had a really nice ass.  
“I thought I said to stop looking at my ass?” Cas said without turning around, pulling on a tight navy t shirt.   
“I wasn’t looking.” Dean mumbled. He began to strip off too, picking up some black jeans and a tight black shirt. He pulled them on, turning to look in the mirror but he was instead met with a red faced Cas.  
“It looks ridiculous, I know.” Dean said, “I’m gonna take it off.”  
“Nah don’t. Better than you've looked all competition. But that isn’t saying much.” Cas laughed nervously. Dean didn't reply. Cas’s smug, obnoxious expression had been replaced with something more real, and he could almost see through the harsh, sarcastic wall that Cas had built for himself.   
“Whatever man.” Dean laughed, giving Cas a weird look. “You feeling okay?” Just like that, Cas returned to being his usual dickhead self. 

Did you have a good time last night?” Meg asked teasingly as Cas and Dean entered the hair and make-up trailer.   
“It was the best night of my life.” Cas replied sarcastically, throwing Dean a wink. If he winks at me one more time, I will punch him in the fucking face, Dean thought to himself. He would’ve voiced this aloud, but seeing as there were cameras everywhere, he decided it would be best not to. After getting their hair and make-up done, and Meg got told off for changing hers, the contestants were led by the production team to a large room with racks along the wall filled with clothes.  
“Hello my lovelies.” Pamela greeted them. “Today is your first real photo shoot. Okay so how are we feeling?” She asked. There was a general hum of agreement from the group.   
“Okay so, today’s photo is a pretty easy challenge that you will all be pretty used to. You will be modelling clothes for Gucci.” There was a pleased sigh from the group and Cas looked smug and confident, clearly in his element.   
“Okay so you will be going up for your photos on that escalator over there,” she said, pointing to a long escalator surrounded by large open windows. “And you will be called up in alphabetical order of your first names. Anna, you will be first.” Anna paled considerably at that.   
“3, 2, 1, go and get ready!” Pamela said, parting her hands as she let them go. The group dispersed, flicking through the rails enthusiastically. Dean racked his brain for what he looks best in, and then he spied a leather jacket hanging on the end of a rail. As he reached for it, someone else grabbed it too. Of fucking course.   
“I was here first, dick.” Cas said.   
“I look better in leather.” Dean quipped back.   
“Well I look good in anything so I’m wasting precious time here.” Cas said, letting go and stalking off to another rail. Dean grabbed a leather jacket, a black v neck and some leather boots. He slipped into his clothes, grumbling quietly to himself as he watched Anna start to pose on the escalator in a wine red, floor length dress that cascaded down the steps. She posed quickly, efficiently and Jon Ling was full of nothing but praise for her. He kept calling her his little flower. Next up was Ash, looking like a smart trucker in a white tank top and loose slacks, posing loosely on the steps, legs parted and elbows balanced on his knees. He looked easy going and relaxed. Although this was a good way to look in front of a camera and it was natural very Ash-like, Dean wasn’t so sure it was the look that Gucci goes for. Up next was Balthazar, dressed in a light grey v neck and a wool blazer with tight jeans, he was relaxed on the shoot, but Jon Ling kept pushing for more.   
“C’mon you can give me more than this!” He had shouted, clutching his hair in his fingers. Next was Benny, then it was Cas. Cas did everything with this incredible poise and posture, a determination he had never seen in a person before. He moved with a certain grace and Dean was always in awe whenever Cas got in front of a camera. He breezed through the shoot and then hopped of the escalator at the end.   
“I thought you said you didn't look at my ass.” Cas winked.   
“I appreciate the male form I can’t help looking if you always pick clothes that make your ass look good.” Dean mumbled.   
“So you think I have a nice ass.” Cas grinned and Dean shoved his shoulder.   
“Shut up.” Dean snapped. Next was Cole, the guy who kept flashing Dean dirty looks throughout his shoot.   
“Dean Winchester!” Jon Ling called. Dean sauntered up in a way he thought looked confident. As soon as he hit the escalator, he pulled his collar up leaning against the side and looking into the camera.   
“Yes! Dean yes! This is wonderful you absolute star!” Jon Ling cried. At the end of his shoot, Dean jumped at the escalator and smirked at Cas. The rest of the shoot went well, apart from Ton Ling getting annoyed at Lisa for looking unemotional. She was panicky and flustered and looked like she was going to cry. Ruby and Meg both smashed it, Meg wearing leather jeans and a bra-let and Ruby wore a short, black cocktail dress that highlighted her curves. When they wrapped, Pamela sent them back to the Top Model house.   
“I’m making a massive pot of chilli who wants in?” Ash shouted through the house and he was met by a couple of cheers. Dean made his way to the kitchen and he was faced with Ash rummaging through the cupboards to find the stuff to make enough chilli to feed all of Africa and Cas was stirring some herbal tea.   
“What is that?” Dean sniggered, looking over Cas’s shoulder into a cup of what looked like leaves and hot water.   
“You did well at the shoot today.” Cas stated, avoiding the question entirely.  
“Uh thanks, I think.” Dean said, pulling out a chair to the table. Cas chose the chair furthest away from him.   
“How do you think everyone’s done?” Ash said, not turning away from the monster pot.   
“Well I think Dean and you did well, but I think I did best.” Cas said, sipping his tea and smirking at Dean. While Ash opted for an amused huff, Dean chose differently.   
“Man, do you ever get tired of being a prick?” Dean said, rolling his eyes.   
“Colourful language Bitchchester.” Cas smiled, sipping his tea. Ash tactfully left the room to find Benny to give him a bowl of chilli. Dean scowled at the nickname before settling for hunkering down on his bowl of chilli. Meg and Ruby walked in, Anna in tow.  
“Anna you looked stunning today.” Dean said, wolf whistling. “Really wow!” he continued. If he wasn’t mistaken he could have sworn he saw a flash of jealousy in Cas’s eyes. Benny joined them soon after that.   
“Listen, Dean, Castiel. I don’t want you to you know, get blue balls or anything but my room is next to yours and”   
“Woah dude!” Dean said, throwing his hands up.   
“Yes we will be very quiet.” Cas said, he was standing up now behind Dean and he pushed and smoothed his hands down Dean’s chest making him shiver. Dean stood up quickly and addressed the whole room.  
“Okay just to be clear, me and him,” he said, gesturing to Cas, “We’re not fucking.” He stressed, before walking out of the room.  
“Aw baby, why you gotta ruin the fun.” Cas laughed behind him. Dean stomped upstairs in a mood to the site. He got upstairs and plugged his headphones into his phone, blasting AC/DC into his ears. He lay face down in the covers and Cas joined him 20 minutes later. Dean yanked his headphones out when Cas was clearly trying to talk to him.  
“What?” Dean snapped.  
“Can you fucking turn that down?” Cas said calmly.  
“When will you ever cut me some slack!” Dean shouted, exasperated. “You’re so difficult! I don’t understand you at all!” Dean folded his arms.  
“I’m difficult to understand I know.” Cas smirked.  
“God just shut up.” Dean barked back.  
“Why. Don’t. You. Make me.” Cas growled, stepping closer. Dean did exactly the opposite of what he meant to do. He meant to shout at him, cuss him out and insult him. What he really did is close the distance between them, pressing his lips to Cas’s, pushing him against the wall roughly and tangling on hand in Cas’s dark hair. Then Cas moaned, a proper pornographic moan into Dean’s mouth and they were kissing and Dean’s head was on fire and his crotch was pooled with desire. Cas pushed his hands up Dean’s shirt, brushing against his skin. Dean pushed away abruptly, wiping his mouth on the back of his hands. Jerry was leaning against the door with his camera and the had got every bit of it.   
“I- uh that was a mistake.” Dean mumbled. They slept facing away from each other that night.  
+++  
They didn't mention the kiss and they returned to hating each other the next day, results day. After today, one of the people in the house would be leaving. The contestants lined up in the studio, facing the judges panel as fear spread across the room. Dean’s heart jumped in his throat at the thought of leaving. He couldn’t stop thing about the kiss and the way he had felt. Being the first one to leave would be so disappointing and the whole experience would have been a waste of time. It would also be humiliating.   
“Why hello!” called a familiar, female voice. The contestants switched the attention to Pamela as she sauntered into focus, looking effortless in a pair of Levi’s skinny jeans and a pale pink cashmere sweater.   
“Well done, my little petals. You have survived your first photo shoot! Before we start, I’d like you to meet my fellow judges,” Pamela began, striding about in her cream heels. “Bela Talbot, the ultimate catwalk coach and Head of Next models!” The contestants cheered excitedly as a tall woman with long light brown hair and green eyes flounced into the room. Dean had never liked Bela whilst watching ANTM, but she seemed quite bubbly and friendly in real life. Maybe the insults and harsh marking were all just an act, Dean hoped.   
“And of course, the editor of Top Model magazine and world class PR Maven, Charlie Bradbury!” The cheers grew louder as a red haired girl with a gleaming smile and spotty play suit bounced into the room, waving at everyone gleefully. Dean clapped enthusiastically. Charlie had always been his favourite judge – she was so lovely, always coming across as very down to earth.  
“So, let’s get to photos! First up, Meg!” Meg’s photo flashed on the screen. She was stood on the escalator, poised and fierce in her bra-let and leather jeans. Her curly brown hair lay perfectly on her shoulders, surrounding a sultry mysterious expression. Dammit, Dean thought, she knows what she’s doing.  
“I have to say Meg, this is impressive. I love the way you've used such a dull colour and turned it into something fantastically cosmopolitan and street-style extravagant. It screams high-fashion and your face really captivates the mood. However I would tone it down in terms of sex appeal – weave talking Vogue, not FHM sweetie. Try to control your cleavage area a little!” Meg’s face reddened furiously but she nodded at Bela, seeming rather pleased. Next up was Ash.  
“Ah, Ash,” Pamela began, “You have made the white contract with the different colours in the shoot very well and I love your body positioning. I’m just not sure the overall styling was really fit for brands like Gucci. It’s just a little amateur.” Ash nodded, looking slightly disappointed. The judges traipsed through the photos, giving mixed reviews to the contestants, which unsettled Dean a little. At this rate, he had no idea who he was going home. It could be anyone.   
“Next up. Castiel Novak.” Pamela smiled. Cas’s photo flashed on screen and it was irritatingly effortless.   
“Castiel, I must say, I am fully impressed with your time on the show, you really stand out, stunning photo.” Pamela praised and Cas smiled.   
“Dean.” Pamela calls and Dean traipsed up to her. “Dean I have been very impressed with your progress on the show. There’s always been this feeling that you can do a little better.” Pamela said. Dean swallowed nervously, blood rushing to his head making him dizzy. His picture showed on the screen.  
“And this is that little bit more. You are modelling from head to toe and this is really high fashion. I’m really impressed.” Pamela smiled.  
“I agree, I love your pose and your face.” Bela said, winking. “Let’s take a look at what social media said.” Pamela said, turning to the screen. A quote popped up on the screen.  
“You’re so hot Dean I could just eat you up. Modelling 10/10.” Dean read out, blushing. He thanked them and returned to his place. Pamela stood up and took her position in front of the group.   
“Now what you have all been waiting for.” Pamela said. “Elimination.” Dean gulped.   
“First of all, best photo goes to…”   
Castiel. Dean thought, glancing at Cas who was clearly thinking the same thing.   
“Dean.” Pamela said, holding out his photo. “Keep it up.” She said as he walked up to get his photo. Dean flashed a grin at Cas who looked stunned.  
“Castiel.” Pamela called and Cas graciously accepted his photo. The rest were called and the relief spread across their faces as they heard their names. Only Lisa and Ash were left at the end.   
“Ash, the mullet rock model with a unique look, but is it really high fashion enough? Lisa, talented, beautiful but struggling with some of the challenges she faces. Who will be staying with us today?” Pamela said, suspense building in the room.   
“Ash, you’re through to the next round of America’s Next Top Model.” Pamela said, handing him his photo. “Makeover week will be good for your career.” She continued. She turned to Lisa, who was silently weeping now. “I’m sorry Lisa, but you will be going home tonight.” She said, and Lisa walked down to join the group to hug and say goodbye. She walked off, waving and Dean gulped at the thought of having to do that. Pamela congratulated them all and then Gabriel began to shepherd them all out to the coach.   
+++  
When the remaining eleven contestants returned to the house, Dean’s photo was plastered on the screen and his prize was to remain in the Top Model suite. It didn't say if this was still the case for Cas, however.   
“Well done, brother.” Benny slapped him on the shoulder, giving him a wide, friendly smile.  
“Thanks man.” Dean replied, glowing with pride. He had never even imagined making it through the first week, let alone winning the first photo challenge. Kevin, Gadreel, Ash and Ruby piled into the main hall, laughing and congratulating Dean. They were an elated that the first elimination was over so Ash decided it would be a good idea to start partying at 4pm. He turned on Uptown Funk on the stereo and everyone started cheering, jumping onto the sofas and dancing wildly. Dean was about to join them when he heard a door slam and the shadowy figure of Cas walked through the door. He looked dishevelled and a couple of shirt buttons were undone and his hair was wonderfully ruffled and messy. The crease on his forehead had deepened and he was looking at Dean with sharp intense eyes. Dean gulped, feeling heat rise in his neck, his heart missing a beat. The fury in his face made Dean think he was going to slam him against the wall and pounce on him like he did the other day. Just the thought of it made Dean’s stomach flip with lust.   
“I bet you think you’re going to win the whole competition now.” Cas said sternly, his sarcastic tone echoing. He was right up to Dean’s face know, breathing heavily and never breaking eye contact.   
“What? I never-“   
“Do you think you’re the best model here?”   
“No I never-“  
“Well that’s not going to happen.” Cas said in a low voice, and Dean felt it wise to just go to bed then, so he dragged himself upstairs. He could hear everyone having fun downstairs and he felt lonely and left out, his bed feeling empty without Castiel.


End file.
